


Call My Name

by deliriumsminion



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2ODelirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumsminion/pseuds/deliriumsminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short H2OVanoss one-shot, inspired by a tumblr post by ky0shima. NSFW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name

_I was surfing the H2OVanoss tag and I saw[this post by ky0shima](http://ky0shima.tumblr.com/post/137017663771/delirious-spanking-his-monkey-while-thinking-of) and I couldn’t resist trying this as another smutty practice. I swear, I’m ruining myself. Anyway, enjoy this short (very nsfw) one-shot!_

* * *

Evan had heard enough. With a few clicks of the mouse, he left the call swiftly and silently, not even saying goodbye or giving any hint of a farewell to the other participant in the call. There were other things that he had to think about to even let that simple courtesy run past his mind. _I need a shower,_ he thought to himself, and he stood, grabbing a towel with him as he left the room. There was a stirring of warmth within him, a need to be addressed.

It had been a long day. What began as a recording session with the gang soon turned into a session with only a few friends. Eventually, even Tyler couldn’t put up with the exhaustion from the amount of footage that had to be churned out, and took his leave, leaving only Evan and Jonathan behind. They settled on one final match before they broke up to get on with their own lives. The match had gone so smoothly, too, and they had all the clips that they needed for their videos. Everything was just about perfect.

Except just as Evan was about to end the call, he heard something from Jonathan’s end that made his finger still over his mouse button. The cursor was hovering on the red ‘end call’ button, but Evan could not click down on it.

Soft moans were emerging from Jonathan’s end of the call. The moans were not of terror, and neither were they simply of effort. It was the exact sort of moans that needed no explanation – raw, sensual, and full of sensual exertion. Jonathan was _moaning_ , enjoying himself as he rode through waves of pleasure.

Just about when Evan regained his composure and decided that Jonathan needed some privacy to himself, Jonathan moaned once more – this time, however, it wasn’t simply a vocalization of his desire. It was a word, a name, fully enunciated and pronounced. “Evan…”

The stirring within Evan’s body was coming in at full force as he undressed with shaking hands. He could have ripped his clothes right there and then with the hasty movements as he struggled to get all of the fabric off and away from his body. Even as the layers peeled away from his body, the heat that was gathering in his abdomen was not subsiding. Even as the droplets of cool water began to sprinkle themselves on his body and run down his tanned skin, the heat did not subside, but only grew.

Jonathan had been moaning, and he was moaning Evan’s name. Jonathan had let Evan’s real name slip during recording sessions multiple times across the years, and it had always come out differently - in the midst of diabolical laughter, in the middle of his amused little giggles, followed by a terrified scream… but it had never come out _that way_ , so sensual and so heated. There were certainly times that Jonathan had sounded more sexual than usual as he blurted out phrases that he normally wouldn’t have said and let slip of words that would have offended polite company, but it was never this perfectly lewd.

It was clear what Jonathan had been doing – Evan could even _hear_ it happening. Very faintly, in the background, Evan heard the delicious little squishes that came from Jonathan’s end of the call, as Jonathan groaned out his pleasure. He heard the little wet squelches that came through, and the almost inaudible sound of skin meeting skin. _What is he…?_

The stirring in him was immense, becoming increasingly concentrated in his stomach and loins. Evan knew what he wanted and how he felt, but he needed a clearer picture – what exactly was Jonathan doing, right down to the minute details?

He shut his eyes, the water washing over his face and dripping down his nose as his hands wandered to take his growing length in his hands. He tightened his fingers around the knob, feeling the sharp electricity surge through his blood as he applied pressure gently on the tip of his member. Slowly, a picture began to form from what he had heard.

He could see it – an unknown man with a pair of sharp blue eyes lying back in his seat, nearly naked. His knees were drawn up against his chest, and he had a hand on his glistening, throbbing tool. His hand was stroking slowly, sensually, teasing the man to the point of immense desire, to the point where little droplets of clear dewy fluids came bubbling to the tip. Jonathan let out a moan, soft and needy. He needed something else, something more.

Evan inhaled, his breath shaky. He began to rub himself down, feeling the intense heat begin to pool in his groin. “Oh, god…” he murmured, his voice reverberating through the shower.

The man inserted two fingers of his free hand into his mouth, coating the fingers with a layer of saliva. He suckled on his own fingers for a moment, before withdrawing the glistening digits from his mouth and promptly leading them to the little pucker below his member. Gently, he began to tease himself, pushing his wet fingers gently against the entrance as he sucked in a deep, shaky breath. Slowly, he pushed into himself, his fingers entering his little pleasurable area. Jonathan moaned even louder than before, his voice breaking slightly.

“Oh… oh my god…” Evan grunted as he began to run his hands even faster down his slippery length. His fantasies had never been that intense, neither had they been that incredible. Jonathan’s moans had filled his mind, and to top it off the experience, Jonathan had been moaning _his name_.

The man drew his knees even closer to his chest, and ran his fingers in deeper into himself. His bright blues widened adorably and his fingers stilled momentarily as he hit a spot – his sweet spot. The pink of his lips widened to a perfect ‘O’, and he began to stroke himself harder, his knob turning red with effort and need. “Evan…” The man moaned, Jonathan’s sweet voice coming through.

“Oh… Jonathan… _Jonathan_ …” Evan groaned as his loins began to tighten and twist itself. He needed a release, and he needed it badly. The image was too much for him. He felt like a balloon about to burst – so full and so overwhelmed with emotion, with yearning, with pleasure and need.

The man pushed his fingers further, faster and harder into himself, each thrust extorting a heated, breathy pant from his lips. The calming blue in his eyes were on fire, burning with sensuality, yet clouding over as the man began to lose focus. His hands were moving on their own, stroking and thrusting, rubbing and teasing. Jonathan’s moans were louder than ever, and he alternated between visceral shouts of joy and yells of Evan’s name. He was close, closer than ever, about to spill. “E-Evan…!”

Evan’s hands were uncontrollable. He could feel the pressure in his perineum building up, and he could feel the end about to come. Just as he saw the man in the chair release himself, hot white fluid spurting out from the tip of his length and down his hands and onto his chair, Evan came with a shout. His seed came spilling out, into the wetness of his palm.

* * *

Jonathan lay sprawled against his seat, spent and sated. His breathing had finally slowed and his heart was finally returning to its normal pace. He loved the glowing feeling he always had after he hit his climax, and he had always treasured the peaceful serenity that came with it. Everything seemed warmer and calmer, and everything seemed much more perfect.

It had been a perfect recording session. It was long, but everything ran without a hitch. As time passed, the group had depleted itself down to only a measly duo – him and Evan – as the rest had succumbed to their exhaustion. Jonathan was not tired in the least bit. Something had kept him wide awake, a growing feeling inside his stomach as he continually listened to Evan’s perfect voice for the hours of recording at end. He knew he couldn’t resist what he wanted for long, and the moment Evan announced that they were done for the night, Jonathan’s hands wandered, finding the incredible stiffness in his pants.

He wasn’t sure what had happened then. All he knew was that the moment he began to run his fingers down there, he could not stop. The warmth and pleasure that filled him was irresistible and addictive, and soon enough he wanted more. He bit down on a part of his shirt, lifting it from his boy as he worked on himself. When he finally got to the point where simply rubbing himself raw was no longer cutting it, he undressed himself, and reached into his drawer for some help. He wondered momentarily then if he even needed the help – why would he, when he was already that hard?

Any doubt he had about using his toy vanished the moment he thrust the vibrating tool inside of him. The little wet pop that sounded when it filled him and the little wet squishes that came from him that followed made the experience so hot and so incredible that he simply stroked himself harder and faster. When the toy hit his favorite little area, he cried out in joy. He was in heaven, bliss filling him.

His need soon caught up to him. With a final push, he released into his hand, thick fluid filling and dripping onto his fingers. When the pulsing in his groin finally stilled, he cleaned himself with a handful of tissues, before he settled back, relaxed, into his seat, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

It was not long before he heard a familiar sound from his computer – the sound of his call ending. His eyes shot open quickly enough to see the call screen fade away into nothingness. He had not ended his call, and chances were, Evan had heard every single sound that he made and every little noise that came out of his mouth. _Shit_.

All he could do in the moment was to leave Evan a message in hopes of rectifying the situation and wait for Evan to come back, hopefully not in disgust, and talk to him. “We need to talk,” he sent. He lay back in his seat once more, no longer in the paradise that he had once immersed himself in.

It was a very long while before he received any hint of a reply. The moment a familiar ring sounded from his computer, he received Evan’s call hastily, blurting out – “Evan, I’m sorry, I know you heard –”

“Yeah, I did,” Evan interrupted, his voice incredibly calm.

“I’m sorry.” Jonathan managed awkwardly.

“No, don’t be. I mean… God, how do I put this? It was hot. I didn’t expect it at all. I freaked at first, and I wanted to give you some privacy, but… god, it was hot. You moaning was hot. You moaning _my name_ was an entire degree hotter.”

“Evan, what…?”

“God, uh… Could you just turn on your webcam, please? I need to see you. I can’t do this without looking at you. Please…?” Evan begged, his voice smooth as silk.

_God damn_ , Jonathan thought to himself, and with a click, he turned on his webcam.

The screen flickered for a second, and Jonathan’s face appeared. Evan’s soon followed, and Jonathan watched as wonder filled the man’s face.

“Brown hair?” Evan whispered.

Jonathan nodded. “You can’t really see it well in this light, but it’s brown.”

“And blue eyes, too.” Evan licked his lips. “And that blue shirt… you really do like the color blue, don’t you?”

“Evan…”

“And is that a d–” Evan’s eyes widened, and Jonathan knew exactly what he was looking at.

“Yeah,” he affirmed, heat flooding into his face as he tried to explain himself. “It’s… don’t…”

“Mmh. Do you use it?” Evan purred, his voice teasing.

“Y-Yeah.”

“How?” Evan pushed further, a smirk growing on his face.

“You know how!” Jonathan bit back.

“What do you think about when you use it?”

Jonathan bit his lip. “I imagine that… that it’s you. That it’s your… your…”

“Aw,” Evan pouted. “That’s no fun, is it? I mean… surely you want something better, right?”

Jonathan stared at the man, confused. “What do you mean…?”

“What I’m saying, Jonathan,” Evan came closer, the perfect grin on his face igniting fires in Jonathan’s chest. “One of these days, I’m going to fly down to you and give you the real thing. I’m going to fuck you silly and make you moan like you did earlier. I’m going to watch your face as you cry out and call my name. How does that sound?”


End file.
